


我只想要，一杯够劲的酒，和一群相称的朋友

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by "The World's End"
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十年后，学习小组的大家已与当年大不相同，拒绝长大的Abed逐个拜访他们，将当年的伙伴重聚Greendale。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我只想要，一杯够劲的酒，和一群相称的朋友

　　1  
　　安妮·埃迪生刚结束一个忙碌的上午，抽空咬了一口三明治，她无法有怨言，在医疗这个行当，“忙碌”等同于“正常”，作为管理层，她虽然不像临床那样忙得人尽皆知，但上帝知道，她绝对忙得不遑多让。  
　　“维罗妮卡，”她按下桌上的通讯机，呼唤着秘书，“维罗妮卡？”  
　　没有回应，安妮从办公桌后站起身，走出办公室，就见秘书的位置空着，她深受冒犯地吸了口气，从喉咙深处发出一种尖锐的声音。  
　　“她去吃午饭了。”一个机械的，不带任何感情的声音响起。  
　　安妮扭头，看到等候区那里坐着一个约摸三十出头的阿拉伯裔男子，精瘦纤长的双腿被包裹在牛仔裤里，随性地垂在椅子下面，开衫里T恤的花纹充满科幻感，微凸的大眼直勾勾地盯着安妮。  
　　安妮惊讶地张大了嘴，半晌才说：“阿布蒂？”  
　　  
　　“阿布蒂，你是什么时候到的？”  
　　阿布蒂偏开视线，看了一眼对面墙上的钟：“大约三个小时前。”  
　　“那你怎么不进来呢，阿布蒂？至少让维罗妮卡告诉我一声……”安妮问道。  
　　“没必要，我让她不要通知你的，我就坐在这等你忙完就好。”阿布蒂耸了耸肩，依然没有从椅子上站起来。  
　　“好吧，那……”安妮手足无措，看看四周，再看看阿布蒂，不由露出了满含热泪的笑容，双手伸在空中，“自从那件事大概有……十年了吧，阿布蒂……”  
　　阿布蒂这才稍稍勾了勾嘴角，点点头，从椅子上站起，与她拥抱。  
　　  
　　“哦，你先坐一会儿，我稍微收拾一下，我们去吃午餐，我知道有一家餐厅……”  
　　“不，不用了，”阿布蒂没有坐，“我不想占用你太多时间。”  
　　“那你吃点儿这个吧，”安妮手忙脚乱，把自己的饭盒推到他面前，“金枪鱼三明治，我自己做的。”  
　　阿布蒂看上去并不饿。“鉴于你一上午的工作量，我建议你吃了它，我只想和你说句话。”  
　　“哦，这样，那……你说吧。”安妮着实手足无措，一个十年没有见的朋友，突然找上门来，居然只是为了说句话，是什么呢？安妮实在想象不出，特别是，这人还是阿布蒂。  
　　“没什么大事，”阿布蒂说，语速很快，“就是为了找个乐子而向你提出一个提议。”  
　　这没有让安妮轻松一些，即使已经过了十年，“阿布蒂警报”依然在她头脑中尽职尽责地响起，他这种处之泰然的语气和稀松寻常的形容总能预示着什么不得了的事情。记得有一次，安妮刚开家门，就差点被地板滑得摔一个跟头，阿布蒂则说：“没什么大事，火焰球星的火焰球人刚才入侵了咱们家，我不得不接上水管对付他们，不过现在已经解决了，我拿管口指着他们的脑袋威胁他们不许再来——除非燃气灶坏了打不着火，那种情况下他们可以暂时现身帮一个忙，其他时候，任何一个珍惜自己性命的火·· 星都不会踏上我们家的土地。”  
　　那是他们还住在一起的时候的事了，是啊，他们曾住在一起，在大学时期，彼此照顾，彼此保护……想到这里，安妮的心已经变得柔软了——当然不是说她的心本来很硬，是说她的心本来就很软，现在变得更软，就像刚出炉的炸鲜奶和第二天加热后的炸鲜奶。  
　　“我提议我们回一趟格林德尔，你懂的，看一看，做些有趣的事。”阿布蒂安静地等安妮的心理活动进行得差不多了，才开口说道。  
　　“我们？”安妮一下就抓住了重点，“重回母校倒是一个很好的提议，只是……你说的……‘我们’……是指……”  
　　安妮的语速越来越慢，嗓门越来越细，音量越来越小，有意识地睁大小鹿般的双眼，抬高眉毛，压低下颚，诱导地看着阿布蒂。  
　　“我们，学习小组，”阿布蒂回答得很自然，“我们七个。”  
　　“七个？”安妮尴尬地笑，好像预料到了阿布蒂的回答，“阿布蒂，没有七个了，皮尔斯已经死了。”  
　　“我知道，”阿布蒂抢着回答，就好像真的有人在跟他抢答一样，“我知道皮尔斯已经死了，你不要用那种眼神看我，那种好像是说‘我就知道，阿布蒂是个疯子’的眼神。”  
　　“我没有，阿布蒂……”安妮所做的第一件事当然是否认。  
　　“安妮，我没有疯，”阿布蒂认真凝视安妮的眼神看起来的确非常正常，还有点不必要的深情，“让我们一起回去吧，回格林德尔。”  
　　“阿布蒂……”安妮扑闪着睫毛，看样子是被阿布蒂说服了，“我跟你回去没问题，但你要凑齐七个人，恐怕……”  
　　“六个人，如果你执意不算皮尔斯的话。”阿布蒂道。  
　　“不，我是说……”安妮斟酌着，好像很难说出口，“特洛伊……他会同意吗？”  
　　阿布蒂在这里迟疑了一下，但是很快像从没迟疑过那样地说：“他会的。”  
　　  
　　安妮果然是最容易被说动的，她饱满的感情，柔软的内心，以及共同居住过的回忆都是阿布蒂的好帮手。接下来阿布蒂去了雪莉的三明治店，听说了安妮答应了，雪莉也犹犹豫豫地答应了下来，只不过这个稳健的黑人实业家在阿布蒂离开前，出于对上帝多年虔诚信仰的至高善良，给了阿布蒂忠告：“你可不能一直这样下去了，小子，现在可不是十年前，那时候你和我的儿子现在一样大，年轻人疯疯癫癫的，还有那么一点点可爱，现在，说真的，完全就是诡异。”  
　　“谢谢，雪莉，”阿布蒂握着门把手说，“格林德尔见。”  
　　  
　　阿布蒂在一间心理诊所找到了布雷塔，她费尽全力试图把阿布蒂留下，做个心理分析，并不惜以答应阿布蒂的要求为代价，然而最后还是被阿布蒂给逃脱了，让她不得不丧气地回到座位上，应付下一个病人。  
　　“您的预约是在几点？”  
　　是的，经过整整十年在心理学领域的探索和追求，布雷塔·派利最终成为了一名心理诊所的接待员。  
　　  
　　杰夫的外形看上去和十年前没有什么变化，健美的身躯和俊俏的外表，在一套高级西服的包装之下，构成了对“衣冠禽兽”这个词的完美诠释。  
　　“你是说真的？特洛伊会答应？即使在发生了那样的事以后？”杰夫的眉峰里充满了金牌律师的自负和倨傲，配上会员价六百美元一剪子的犀利发型，简直能让所有性向为男的人们为之倾倒（他自己这么认为），玩弄是非黑白于股掌之间（他的有钱客户们这么认为）。  
　　“会的，如果不是大家都在就没有意义。”阿布蒂说。  
　　“意义……”杰夫嗤笑道，“你怎么现在还在执着于这种东西？你知道我和你谈话的这几分钟内，我可以接到多大的案子，赚到多少钱吗？”  
　　“不知道。”阿布蒂纯净的大眼看着杰夫。  
　　杰夫有点气馁，跟阿布蒂说话还是这么费劲且徒劳，他接着又犯了另一个错误：习惯性地用他充满魅力的说服性眼神凝视对方，但很快便先败下阵来——这么多年了，杰夫还是无法长时间与别人对视，这由父亲引发的心理缺陷估计是一辈子都好不了了。  
　　“好吧，你赢了。”阿布蒂空无一物的探索性目光，无懈可击地击败了杰夫以自负包装的脆弱内核。  
　　“可我还什么都没说呢。”阿布蒂平淡地道。  
　　“你什么都不需要说了，”对着阿布蒂的言行举止，杰夫的内心涌起了起码十年都没有涌起过的一种情感——敬意，然后站起来送客，“只要你能说服特洛伊，我奉陪到底。”  
　　  
　　特洛伊被人从舒适的办公室叫出来，说是有人找，当他看见走廊上的阿布蒂，脸上的期待和笑容便都消失了。  
　　“你好，特洛伊。”阿布蒂主动打招呼，面上一点尴尬都没有。  
　　“你好，阿布蒂。”特洛伊的情绪明显低落了下去，靠在了墙壁上。  
　　两人之间出现了一段以沉默为名的空白，又是阿布蒂先打破。  
　　“我提议我们一起回格林德尔看看，安妮同意了，雪莉同意了，杰夫和布雷塔同意了，‘特洛伊和阿布蒂’的阿布蒂同意了，‘特洛伊和阿布蒂’的特洛伊一同意，我们就能出发了！”  
　　“阿布蒂，”特洛伊疲惫地抬了抬眼皮，“我很忙。”  
　　“你没有周六周日吗？”阿布蒂的眼神动摇了一下，“或者我们可以挑选你有空的时候。”  
　　就像是要证实特洛伊刚才所说的话一般，特洛伊的下属开门出来，对他说：“巴恩斯先生，苹果公司指定您去修他们的中央空调。”  
　　“苹果？”特洛伊发出了不屑的一笑，“指定我？他们以为他们还是十年前的苹果吗？”  
　　下属耸耸肩。  
　　“好吧，排进我的日程表，”特洛伊叹了一口气道，接着赶快补充，“记得排在‘温泉之旅’之后，哦！还有汉堡店试吃活动之后！”  
　　“当然！”下属挑了挑眉，开门回到办公室。  
　　特洛伊转过头来再次面对阿布蒂，刚才出于对温泉和汉堡的畅想而浮现出的愉悦表情，又从特洛伊的脸上沉了下去。  
　　“我不知道，阿布蒂，我已经十年没回格林德尔了，自从……那件事之后，你知道。”特洛伊说话时眼睛看着对面的墙，偷偷瞥一眼阿布蒂，仍然未看到任何类似愧疚的表情，他便烦躁起来。  
　　特洛伊将手伸到口袋里去掏烟，掏出来一个空的烟盒，特洛伊看了一眼，丧气地将之捏成一团，一偏头，看见鼻子下递来一支烟，竟然来自阿布蒂。特洛伊略不习惯地从阿布蒂手中接过烟，叼进嘴里，舌尖碰到的却是甜味——不是烟，是香烟糖。  
　　特洛伊丧气地从口中拔掉香烟糖：“阿布蒂，我们已经不是小孩子了！”  
　　阿布蒂皱皱眉毛，歪着头，不解地看着特洛伊，他苦苦思索的样子，就像CPU在运算一个无解的方程。通常在两种情况下，阿布蒂才会露出这种表情：极度不正常的情况，和极度正常的情况。  
　　“阿布蒂，看到你还是一点也没变，我很高兴，但对你的提议，我很遗憾。”  
　　“特洛伊！”阿布蒂急忙叫住了特洛伊，就好像看见了特洛伊在他面前转身离去一样。  
　　“还有什么事？”而实际上特洛伊正准备离去。  
　　“校长……”  
　　“校长？”特洛伊对这个词果然有反应，“派尔顿校长？”  
　　阿布蒂点点头：“是的，他好像是得了什么很严重的病，不准备再担任校长了，他给我发了邮件说很遗憾没有看到我们在校庆活动时回校，他希望在卸任前再看到我们一次。”  
　　“天啊……”  
　　特洛伊非常惊讶。他很喜欢派尔顿校长，大家都喜欢，这个异装癖光头小男人非常爱他们学习小组，虽然他对杰夫的肉体垂涎得过于刻意，但杰夫也挺喜欢他，特洛伊知道。实际上，他们在格林德尔度过的所有疯狂但有趣的时间，都是因为他们有这样一位校长。  
　　“这么重要的事你为什么不早说？我一定要回去看看校长。”特洛伊一想到校长可能会有什么不测，心中涌起一阵悲意，低头捂住了脸。  
　　“这么说你决定去了？”阿布蒂试图看到特洛伊脸上的表情。  
　　“当然，当然，”特洛伊拿掉了遮住脸的手，看着阿布蒂不停点头，“我要去。”  
　　“酷。”阿布蒂的扑克脸上终于涌现了笑意，他摆出一个姿势，左手在胸口，右手伸向特洛伊，而特洛伊则毫无反应。  
　　阿布蒂只好收回双手，再补充三个字：“酷酷酷。”  
　　  
　　2  
　　杰夫熟练地停好车，虽然离开了十年之久，但他对这个停车场的熟悉已经深入骨髓，阻止他进入犹在昨夕幻境的，是他的新款座驾，环绕立体声音响，真皮椅套，自动驾驶系统，最高时速……忘记了，反正是个他这辈子也不可能飚到的数，外观就更不用说，路上哪个开二手车的屌丝敢蹭花它一点漆，杰夫定叫他赔得倾家荡产。  
　　杰夫刚下车，就听见有人叫他：“杰夫？果然是你！”  
　　他转身，看到一个棕色卷发的大胸女人。  
　　“是我，安妮！”安妮兴奋得快要尖叫了。  
　　“我当然知道是你，安妮，”杰夫无可奈何地道，“我们昨天刚刚视频通话过，要不是你详细给我布置了离家时间和行车路线，我压根就要忘了这码事了。”  
　　“可是，真的见面还是很高兴嘛。”安妮保持着娇憨的神态在原地顿了两下脚跟，胸部的波浪随着身体的震动而起伏，杰夫很难不把目光投向那里。  
　　“好吧，”杰夫偏了偏头，微张手臂，“过来吧。”  
　　安妮高兴地又顿了两下脚跟，然后像只小鸟一样飞过来拥抱。  
　　  
　　杰夫与安妮走向学校大门，远远便看见布雷塔和雪莉的身影，四个人热情地打招呼，老友相见总是开心的，至少在头一分钟里是发自真心的开心，随后的时间里，虚伪、自卑、暗自较劲和没话可聊等等问题可就要接踵而至了。  
　　“话说……你们看到特洛伊了吗？阿布蒂告诉我他回来的。”雪莉拉着挎包带子，双眉微八字。  
　　“他也这么跟我说，”杰夫道，“不过，我没看到特洛伊。”  
　　“他也是这么告诉我的……”安妮细小声地回答。  
　　布雷塔看了看其余三人，赶忙也说：“对，我也是！”  
　　“老实说如果我是特洛伊，我今天可不会出现。”雪莉道。  
　　其他几人想了想，不好意思同意得太快，只能支支吾吾或者小声地附和。  
　　“你们几个在干什么？”正在此时，特洛伊从校门内走出来，“怎么不进来？”  
　　  
　　这么一来竟然是人全齐了，可是阿布蒂没有到。  
　　“不要告诉我这是又一个阿布蒂模仿什么狗屁电影的破烂玩笑。”杰夫还没踏进校门，就已经开始后悔了。  
　　他的话音未落，突然目光被地上一个正在靠近的小东西吸引了过去。  
　　这是三年前某玩具公司出品的遥控有轮玩具娃娃，同时具有音乐播放器等新型功能，电视广告突出了“女孩也想玩遥控产品”的主题，结束画面是一群肤色各异，身着鲜艳服装的遥控娃娃们，眼珠闪着电子光，向屏幕涌来。  
　　这个玩具在上市不久后就下架了，一对家长起诉过这家公司，理由是该广告将他们的孩子吓出了抑郁症，杰夫则在重金酬劳下为该公司辩护，成功地证明原告孩子的抑郁症是由于家庭太过和睦所致。  
　　眼前这尊玩偶的肤色是巧克力色，咧着大嘴露出白牙，她的手里握着一捧塑料鲜花，行驶到杰夫一行人面前时，玩偶停下了，眼睛和嘴巴里开始闪红光，一边闪一边唱：  
　　“格林德尔，格林德尔，是个了不起的地儿~格林德尔，格林德尔，想被录取很容易~不管你是天才还是傻逼，智商200或77，不管你来自哪里，肤色如何各异，格林德尔欢迎你！  
　　格林德尔，格林德尔，是个了不起的地儿~格林德尔，格林德尔，想被录取很容易~这里的教授和蔼又可亲，和你一样有酗酒问题，不论你想随便混混，还是真心爱学习，格林德尔欢迎你！”  
　　  
　　杰夫佩服自己居然听完了这首电子发声的奇葩歌，而忍住了一脚踩上去的冲动。  
　　黑人娃娃唱到最后，发出了奇怪的响声，像是有什么东西在他身体里面爆裂，女士们不由向后退了一步。  
　　几声之后，娃娃平静了，眼睛里的红光灭了，阿布蒂迈着长腿从墙角处跑来，道：“不好意思，这个娃娃本该在歌曲结尾就短路，然后燃烧起来，然后眼珠从眼窝里流下来……你知道，就像《查理和巧克力工厂》里威利旺卡的欢迎仪式一样……”[ 注：出自蒂姆·伯顿作品《查理和巧克力工厂》，看过就知道阿布蒂在模仿什么，模仿得多简陋。]  
　　“阿布蒂，”杰夫的责任感让他不得不做出手势阻止这个老男孩，“我们知道了，现在让你像你事先说的一样，带我们在这社区大学里兜一圈，然后离开这个鬼地方！”  
　　阿布蒂终于住了口，面无表情地看着杰夫，过了大约五秒钟。“好吧。”他说。  
　　阿布蒂转身迈上台阶，其余各人互相看了看，也都跟上，这时，终于，“砰”的一声，吓得他们都回过头来，看见那个黑人娃娃，终于燃烧了起来，黑色的皮肤化作液体，眼珠黏黏答答地掉下来。  
　　“酷，”阿布蒂欣慰地看着，“对了，很高兴看见你们。”  
　　  
　　“现在我们走在格林德尔的走廊，走廊两边是学生的储物柜，在墙上我们能看见一些校规校训和广告招贴画，格林德尔的招生口号是‘你已经被录取了’……”  
　　“阿布蒂？”雪莉尝试着叫了一声，“你这是在干嘛？”  
　　“在重温我们走过无数遍的格林德尔的道路。”阿布蒂答道。  
　　“还有你手里拿的是什么？”布雷塔补充问道，“那个冒着烟雾的保温杯，看上去怎么那么像……”  
　　“是皮尔斯的精液。”阿布蒂道。[ 注：第五季第四集，皮尔斯的遗嘱里，留给学习小组除阿布蒂外每个人一罐他的精液和一件财务，留给阿布蒂的只有精液。（皮尔斯的死因是精尽人亡）]  
　　“哦！”雪莉、布雷塔、安妮都发出了嫌恶的尖叫。  
　　“我希望我们七个人都到场，这瓶子里有皮尔斯的DNA，我用它代表皮尔斯。”  
　　“哦，阿布蒂！”安妮谴责地娇嗔。  
　　“怎么了，精液在瓶里，你们根本看不到，为什么你们表现得倒像看见了它的制作过程？”阿布蒂的语气虽然平稳，表达的其实是真心的疑惑。  
　　“算了！”女士们都知道和他说不通。  
　　“阿布蒂，如果你能把你的重温调到静音模式，我会很感激的。”杰夫说，同时不忘注意保持有型的走路姿势，他已经引起了路过的几个女生的注意。  
　　至今不发一语的唯有特洛伊，校长得病的消息让他心中忧伤，重游故地也只能唤起最后的糟糕回忆。安妮注意到了这一点，靠近特洛伊道：“特洛伊，我知道你的心情不好，但今天就暂时先忘了吧，好吗？”  
　　特洛伊没有回答她的问题，而是喃喃自语般地说道：“空调的风，有些不一样。”  
　　安妮不理解他在说什么。特洛伊心里明白，其他人是无法察觉的，从空调管道里吹出来的风，和他记忆中的不同。  
　　“我们到了。”阿布蒂突然停下来。  
　　“这是哪里？”雪莉问道。  
　　“西班牙语101教室，”阿布蒂道，并显得很有兴致，“一切开始的地方！”  
　　“阿布蒂，你知道我们只是校友返校，不是电视剧纪念花絮吧？”杰夫问，虽然不指望能有用。  
　　“当然知道。”阿布蒂打开教室门。  
　　教室里，一位他们不认识的老师正在讲解黑板上的长句，见门突然打开，便向这边问了一句：“你们是谁？”  
　　杰夫淡定地笑道：“我们是老校友，回学校转转，没想打扰的，但我想我的朋友记错了门牌号，把这里当成休息室了，哈哈。”  
　　杰夫在阿布蒂身后冲老师挤眼睛，指着自己的头，暗示阿布蒂的脑袋有问题。  
　　西班牙语老师会意地笑，道：“祝你们玩得开心。”接着又用西班牙语重复了一遍。  
　　学生们也友好地笑，齐声用西班牙语说：“玩得开心！”  
　　杰夫露出迷人的微笑，对他们招招手，伸手关上了门。  
　　“阿布蒂，”门一关上，杰夫就变了脸，“不许再乱开教室门了！”  
　　“可是我们还要去人类学教室，历史教室，然后去餐厅吃午餐，然后去生物实验室，然后去宿舍，然后是庭院，然后图书馆，最后……到达一切的终点，自习室！”  
　　“阿布蒂！”杰夫怒吼，“我告诉过你不要做没意义的事情。”  
　　“嘿！”没等阿布蒂说话，布雷塔先抗议了，“不要因为你冷血无情，就不能容纳别人的怀旧情怀！况且，这是个了解阿布蒂心理状态的好机会……”  
　　“布雷塔，我再重复一遍，你不是个心理医生。”  
　　“你也不是上帝，阿布蒂的计划不能因为你说没意义就变得没意义。”  
　　“但也不会因为我不说没意义就变得有意义。”  
　　“一切事情都有意义。”  
　　“即使没意义的事情也有意义？”  
　　“就没有没意义的事情。”  
　　“如果没有没意义的事情，那为什么会有‘没意义’这个词呢？既然有这个词，就说明会有事情没意义。”  
　　“不必非要有事情没意义才会产生‘没意义’这个词。”  
　　“如果‘没意义’这个词不能用来修饰任何事物，那‘没意义’这个词的本身就是没意义的。”  
　　“没有任何东西没意义！”  
　　“我只是说‘没意义’是没意义的！”  
　　……  
　　“住嘴！”终于有人发出了打破一切的怒吼，所有人都因此松了一口气，包括正在争吵的两人。  
　　这个人竟是特洛伊。  
　　“不要再浪费时间了，让我们加快速度，看完人类学和历史教室，去餐厅。”特洛伊今天的阴沉让他显得格外的有气势，一时间竟无人敢有异议。  
　　“那就这么定了。”经过杰夫肯定的计划，便是板上钉钉了。  
　　“那就快点走吧，”安妮拉了一下花裙子外的薄毛衣，催促道，“我想快点去餐厅，我觉得有点冷，可能需要吃点东西。”  
　　  
　　3  
　　人类学阶梯教室里，又一名他们没见过的老师在上课，前排的学生在听讲做笔记，中间的时而抬抬头看黑板，时而低头玩手机，最后两排的几个学生一直在睡觉——典型的大学时光。  
　　杰夫还记得他的人类学课堂时光，由于他险些被第一任人类学教授勒死，所以换了第二任人类学教授——不懂任何人类学的醉鬼邓肯，他们在课堂上喝酒、闲聊、看YouTube，还接了一次生，就是没有学过人类学。  
　　“哦，看呐，那就是我的小本出生的地方。”雪莉指着讲台旁边。[ 注：第二季第二十二集。]  
　　雪莉的第三个儿子本，名字来自于本杰明·昌，昌是一个十足的疯子，他曾是他们的西班牙语老师，后来变成学生，后来变成学校保安，还曾绑架校长，统治了学校，后来竟然假装失忆重回学校，住过通风管道，搞过阴谋诡计，玩过立地成佛……若想让人对这个人印象不深刻，着实挺难的。不知为什么，杰夫有点希望今天能在学校里看见昌，他竟没想过昌可能会不在这个问题，精神失常成这样的人，除了格林德尔，还能去哪？  
　　  
　　杰夫在历史学教室没有看见昌，历史老师也不是教过他们的那一个——幸好不是那一个，曾被他们绑在椅子上就分数问题进行谈判的那个。[ 注：第四季第十集。]  
　　一行人按计划参观完了教室，来到餐厅准备午餐。餐厅的菜色仍然保持着以往的水平——不怎么地，杰夫端着餐盘，看着周围全部陌生的脸，忽然有些心慌。  
　　“给我让开。”一个老人挤过来，抢走了几块饼干，也没想要给钱的样子。  
　　“伦纳德，”杰夫叫他，“还在偷饼干啊？”  
　　“老子不认识你，”把格林德尔当老人院的万年学生伦纳德咬了一口饼干道，“也许你是我同学，也许你是我儿子，谁知道，我都不记得。”  
　　伦纳德到底多老了？杰夫不知道，杰夫在心里一向将他设定为一百岁，然后永恒固定在一百岁。  
　　看到熟人的杰夫心情有些恢复，回到座位，学习小组的其他成员已经就坐，由于不知从何开始聊天而各自小口地吃着东西。  
　　特洛伊依然阴沉着脸，阿布蒂依然沉醉在自己的世界，安妮抱着胳膊，不停地对雪莉和布雷塔说：“你们不觉得今天格外冷吗？”  
　　杰夫叹了一口气，在狠狠暗骂自己今天为什么要来之后，他开口说话了：“各位，已经十年过去了，我们可以把这段时间，和今天的再会视作一次契机，也许我们永远也回不到像大学时那样亲密，也许我们以后再也不会回来这个地方，但是，我的建议是，不要把过去的不快，带到将来。特洛伊，阿布蒂，也许今天是你们再次好好谈话的时候了。”  
　　杰夫作人生哲学家状，掏心掏肺地说了一番话，只换来特洛伊面容严肃的“杰夫，抱歉我现在没心情听这个”，阿布蒂则说：“哦，‘杰夫的讲座’应该留到自习室后进行，在餐厅不符合剧本，哦不，我是说计划。”  
　　杰夫把餐盘一推：“好吧，我放弃，别说我没试过。”  
　　特洛伊说：“吃晚饭后我不想去生物实验室，我想先去校长办公室。”  
　　坐在他对角处的阿布蒂猛地抬起头。  
　　“要不然我们先去宿舍吧，还记得我们的床单城堡吗，听说他们至今仍一年举办一次床单城堡大会。”阿布蒂试图岔开话题。  
　　“我要见校长，我们要告诉校长一声我们回来了，虽然对他的病情可能没有帮助，但至少会让让他高兴点。”特洛伊的意向十分坚决。  
　　阿布蒂做出一个“糟糕”的口型。  
　　  
　　如果说这学校里还剩什么杰夫学习小组的熟人，那肯定就是派尔顿校长了，连杰夫都觉得该见见校长，其他人自然也都赞同。阿布蒂出人意料地闭嘴了，一路缄默跟着他们，途中也尝试过最后的挣扎，比如说“嘿，杰夫你看，你以前的办公室！不进去看看吗？”但杰夫显然根本很想忘了自己一度在这里任教的往事，假装什么也没听见，带领大家来到校长室门外。  
　　特洛伊面对着校长办公室大门，没有急着敲门，而是平静地说：“阿布蒂，校长其实没有生病，对吧？”  
　　“没有。”阿布蒂道。  
　　“你那么说，只是为了骗我回来对吧？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“阿布蒂，我不敢相信我竟然又相信你。”  
　　“其实这一切是有原因的……”阿布蒂刚要解释，就被特洛伊回身猛地打断。  
　　“没有原因！”他吼道，“这就是你，阿布蒂！我竟然一点都不惊讶！这就是做事只为了自己，从不为他人考虑的你做出的事情！你知道吗？有时你甚至不是为了自己，我也不知道你为了什么，没人知道你为了什么！”  
　　阿布蒂的神态看上去有些悲伤，他说道：“特洛伊，杰夫，布雷塔，安妮，雪莉……”然后对着自己手里的瓶子说：“皮尔斯。我知道我接下来要说的话只会令你们认为我疯了，但这是真的。我真心建议你们不要敲那扇门，因为里面已经不是派尔顿校长了，而是假校长，独裁者昌的傀儡，在我们离开学校之后，最黑暗的平行空间[ 注：第三季第四集，众人掷骰子决定谁下楼拿披萨，由此分裂出了六个平行空间，最邪恶的平行空间里，皮尔斯中枪身亡（后来不知怎么又化成黑化版回来了），雪莉变成酒鬼，安妮进了精神病院，杰夫失去右臂，特洛伊的嗓子被毁，众人决定戴上假山羊胡集体黑化，入侵主时间线。在杰夫的幻想中，邪恶学习小组真的入侵过一次，但被学习小组击败。邪恶阿布蒂是最早入侵主时间线的人，并想锯掉杰夫的手臂，失败后醒悟，开始帮助主时间线学习小组。（以山羊胡为特点的黑化版形象可能来源于《星际迷航》原初系列S204 Mirror，Mirror一集）]入侵了格林德尔，掌控了这里。我知道，是因为昨晚，邪恶阿布蒂出现在我的公寓，讲述了这一切，并告诉我赶走他们的办法，那就是，我们七人重聚一堂，重游我们在学校的常用路线，昭示我们对这个世界的主权。我们曾打败过邪恶版的我们，这么做会令他们退却。但如果中途放弃，则有可能招来反扑，而我们可能永远地失去这个世界，失去格林德尔。”  
　　众人没有让阿布蒂失望，真的使用了看疯子的表情看着他。最要命的是，校长室的门开了。阿布蒂惊恐状看着那扇缓缓打开的门，仿佛那是一个异世界的黑洞，要将他们全体吸入黑暗之中。  
　　“哦，我看到的是我看到的吗？”派尔顿校长捂着胸口，不敢相信自己的眼睛，“杰弗瑞！还有他的学习小组！”  
　　“校长，你好，”杰夫道，“很高兴看到你很健康，我们被虚假的信息骗来了学校，现在我们没事了，再见。”  
　　杰夫开闪的速度太快，转眼已经走出一码开外，而校长更快，“杰弗瑞，等等！”他玲珑的身躯在短袖衬衫里摇摆，追赶上了不得不回头的杰夫“既然来了，为何不多待会儿？晚上还可以在餐厅举办一个欢迎晚宴，你可是我们的明星毕业生……哦，我是说，你和你的学习小组都是，嘻嘻。”  
　　“校长，很抱歉我们不能留下，但是阿布蒂，可以留下随你怎么折腾都行，很显然，他对格林德尔存在着过度执念，而以他的疯魔程度，不大方便回到外面的人类世界，最适合他生存的地域就是，格林德尔。”  
　　“哦，杰弗瑞，”校长娇羞地扭了一下腰，好似刚才杰夫不是在吐槽，而是在调情一样，“你怎么能这样说格林德尔，这个现在拥有几乎百分百就业率的全国排名前十的社区大学？已经十年了，杰夫，我们今非昔比了！”  
　　“真的？”杰夫不敢相信。  
　　“至于阿布蒂……”校长走向阿布蒂，“能再看见你和特洛伊站在一起，都不知道我有多开心！其实我一直都没搞明白你们闹翻的原因，只知道阿布蒂搞砸了特洛伊的环球旅行，用网络啦，信息啦，巴拉巴拉巴拉，特洛伊回国之后还受了好长一段时间的隔离审查，结果没有拿到皮尔斯的遗产，梦想也报销……但是仔细想想，正因为如此特洛伊才踏踏实实学习修空调，发挥天赋，成为全国第一的空调修理专家，不是吗？”  
　　校长一手拉起阿布蒂的手，一手拉起特洛伊的，“来吧，在校长的劝说下，一对好友最终和解……”  
　　校长陶醉在自己是优秀教育家的幻想中，阿布蒂看着被校长握着的手，道：“你是真的校长？这不对啊，黑暗时间线里，校长是昌找来的傀儡。”  
　　特洛伊则一下甩开了校长的手：“我受够了，我要回去。”  
　　安妮在跟随众人一起追逐特洛伊之前，给了校长一个责怪的眼神：“校长，你怎么能这么戳别人的痛处呢？”  
　　  
　　“特洛伊，等等！”教学楼外，杰夫追上了运动健将特洛伊，其他人则还在他们身后一段距离。  
　　“杰夫，别再用你说服一切的演讲来试图劝我回去了。”特洛伊阴沉地看着杰夫道。  
　　“不，我是问你想不想搭我的车走。”杰夫微笑道。  
　　“你的车？”特洛伊眯起眼睛，“一定是那种酷到没朋友的类型对不对？”  
　　“酷到半个朋友都没。”杰夫自豪地说。  
　　  
　　4  
　　“等等我们！”安妮、雪莉、布雷塔追了上来。雪莉表示要杰夫也捎她一截，她今天没有开车来。  
　　“嘿！你们不能这么对阿布蒂，”布雷塔道，“就算要走也要带他一起走。”  
　　杰夫数了数人数：“如果带他一起走，我们中就有一个人一定坐不上车，布雷塔，我知道你的破车昨天被交警拖走了，安妮今天是打车来的，不如布雷塔你去叫上阿布蒂，然后我们掷骰子决定谁被丢下好吗？”  
　　“很好的尝试，杰夫，”布雷塔嘲讽地道，“你别以为我不知道，一旦我转头，你们就会丢下我和阿布蒂，溜之大吉。”  
　　“没错，”杰夫承认，“所以你来还是不来。”  
　　布雷塔看看他们，又回头看看，最终还是加入了他们。  
　　  
　　“真的校长，我恐怕你要放开我了，”阿布蒂道，“我要走了。”  
　　“哦，”校长放开阿布蒂的手，“去哪？”  
　　“生物实验室，”阿布蒂还是机械化的语调，“然后去宿舍，然后庭院，然后图书馆，最后自习室。”  
　　不知道是不是错觉，阿布蒂看到校长的脸上闪过了一丝不安。  
　　“好吧，那就恕我不作陪了。”校长的眼睛在镜片后闪烁了几下，返身溜进了校长室。  
　　“再见，真校长。”阿布蒂对着门板说完，迈开了步子。  
　　阿布蒂就像把路线植入程序的机器人，每一步的距离都甚少误差，也不懂得避开行人，现代家用清洁机器人都比他灵巧。  
　　他去了宿舍，在那里他与特洛伊一起观看过无数好片烂片，一起搭建过床单城堡和枕头城堡，并引发了史上规模最大的枕头大战。  
　　他走过庭院，杰夫和特洛伊曾在绿植深处发现过一个蹦床，这异界的蹦床一度成为他们心灵的家园。  
　　他来到图书馆，还记得那年的万圣节吗？全校僵尸化，被校长锁在图书馆等待军队到来。学习小组杀出一条血路，让特洛伊从窗口逃出，抢到了钥匙，最后特洛伊拯救了大家。[ 注：见第二季第六集。]他还记得那时，特洛伊趴在窗口对他说：  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”阿布蒂低头喃喃自语。  
　　再抬头，他已到了自习室前。  
　　  
　　这间他已经忘记了编号的自习室，曾经的名字就是“杰夫学习小组”自习室，那自然垂落的百叶窗，将其他人隔绝在外；那尚未开启的玻璃门，曾是校长或昌闯入他们世界的通道。而里面那两张拼在一起的木桌具有魔力，不论他走出多远，这桌子都在这里无声地召唤。  
　　阿布蒂有一种预感，一旦他推开这扇门，他就等于走到了世界的尽头，他会看见一切的真相，他会得到人生的救赎，他会实现终极的梦想。  
　　他没有犹豫。阿布蒂推开门，走了进去。  
　　  
　　也许这桌子是真的有魔力，阿布蒂看到，杰夫，安妮，雪莉，特洛伊，布雷塔，他的学习小组，坐在桌边，他们各自的老位置，面带微笑，好像一直在等待着他。  
　　“嗨，各位。”  
　　“嗨，阿布蒂。”布雷塔笑着说。  
　　“嗨，阿布蒂。”安妮笑得兴奋而幸福。  
　　“嗨，阿布蒂。”雪莉说，声音轻柔甜美。  
　　“嗨，阿布蒂。”特洛伊说，没有发出声音，只有口型，但好像已经不再恨他。  
　　“嗨，”杰夫超帅地总结，“阿布蒂。我们等你很久了。”  
　　“我以为你们走了。”阿布蒂道。  
　　“哈哈，”杰夫笑起来，“我们怎么可能真的抛下你？”  
　　“不，你们不会。”阿布蒂也笑了。  
　　“现在过来坐到你的位置上去。”杰夫说。  
　　阿布蒂看不到不听他的的理由。  
　　“这支笔滚得可真远，”这时，一个微胖白发老人从桌子底下爬起来，手里捏着一支笔，“哦，嗨阿布蒂。”  
　　“皮尔斯？”阿布蒂瞪大了双眼。  
　　“皮尔斯？”阿布蒂再看看手中的瓶子。  
　　其他人已经警惕地从座位上站起来。  
　　“你们不是……”阿布蒂道，“你们不是他们。”  
　　“我们就是你们，”杰夫露出不加掩饰的邪恶笑容的同时，露出了袖子下的假手，“我们是黑暗世界的你们，进攻主时间线是邪恶阿布蒂提出的，还记得吗？可是邪恶阿布蒂却先退出了，还向你通风报信，好在你的朋友们没有一个相信你，现在我们只要将你处理掉，就永绝后患了。”  
　　“不，不！”阿布蒂转身想逃，但身后的门已经打不开了。  
　　“这不就是你想要的吗，阿布蒂？”邪恶杰夫逼近阿布蒂，“你的梦想，不就是和学习小组永远生活在电影里吗？一部叫做‘人生’的电影？”  
　　邪恶安妮、邪恶布雷塔、邪恶雪莉、邪恶特洛伊和邪恶皮尔斯一拥而上，将阿布蒂抓住，不得动弹。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”邪恶杰夫发出一串极具领袖气质的反派大笑。  
　　  
　　路上，杰夫的车里。  
　　经过一阵恶劣的围绕杰夫的车的夸奖和赞叹，车内暂时安静了下来。  
　　“嗯……我在想，要不要去我的三明治小店坐坐，我烤点东西给你们吃？”雪莉试图打破沉默。  
　　“呃！”布雷塔发出一声过于诚实的表达不愿的声音，雪莉也回敬了不满的哼声。  
　　“有什么地方不对。”开着车的杰夫刚才一直沉默，此刻突然说。  
　　“不对？你是说车子吗？哦，我们要不要下车？”安妮说。  
　　“不，不是车子，我说格林德尔。”杰夫道。  
　　“格林德尔？一切都很正常啊，”雪莉道。  
　　“就是这里！”杰夫强调，“正常！格林德尔从不做‘正常’！从什么时候开始，格林德尔变成一个真正给人学习的地方了？仔细搜索你们的记忆，在格林德尔，我们搞舞会，我们打僵尸，我们彩弹大战，我们竞技上位，我们有时生活得像悬疑片，有时像科幻片，有时像真人秀节目，还有那些根本形容不出来是什么风格的不知道怎么归类的……的东西！我们只能叫它‘格林德尔’！但这些东西，都有一个共同点，那就是，从不正常！”  
　　“格林德尔，从不正常。”  
　　杰夫的结论一出，大家都像被击中了一样，不发一语，但心里明白，他是对的。  
　　“这么说起来，确实很奇怪，教室里的老师居然真的在上课，学生也真的像个学生的样子，还冲我们笑，哦，超恶心的。”布雷塔道。  
　　“而且校长居然从头到尾也没有试图吃杰夫的豆腐，这点真的很反常……”雪莉其实早就注意到了。  
　　“空调也冷得出奇，我还以为是我生病了呢。”安妮小声道。  
　　“空调？”坐在副驾驶座的特洛伊的眼睛一亮，“对，我刚踏进室内就注意到了，空调的温度调在正常温度以下，但我不明白为什么，刚才我想了一路……杰夫，你还记得万圣节大家都变成僵尸那一次吗？”  
　　“记得，怎么？”  
　　“我是靠将空调温度调低使大家恢复意识的。”特洛伊记得很清楚，因为他是最后一个变成僵尸的人，他在最后一刻靠意志调低了温度。  
　　“你是说……”杰夫好像明白了什么。  
　　“哦，天啊，阿布蒂是对的。”布雷塔也醒悟了。  
　　“主啊！”雪莉也明白了，开始祈祷。  
　　“那我们现在该怎么办？”安妮快哭了。  
　　“怎么办？”杰夫一咬牙，大力转动方向盘，车里的人猝不及防，集体向一方倾斜。  
　　路上的车也无法避让，在骂骂咧咧声中，发生了几次碰撞，车体那昂贵的喷漆被蹭掉了几块，车轮则义无反顾地奔回格林德尔。  
　　  
　　“校长！”杰夫愤怒地冲进校长室，看见的却是昌大咧咧地坐在校长的位置上，双脚翘在桌上，校长则站在一旁给这疯子捏着肩膀。  
　　“昌！”特洛伊大吼，“果然是你！这校长是你找来的假货吗？”  
　　“不不不，”昌摇手，戏剧化地说道，“这是如假包换的真校长。”  
　　“校长？”杰夫难以置信地道，“你居然愿意做昌的傀儡？”  
　　“我恐怕我们都是傀儡，杰弗瑞，”校长惭愧地说，“真正统治这个学校的不是昌，是邪恶学习小组。”  
　　“你居然让邪恶的我们统治格林德尔？！”杰夫怒吼。  
　　“我有什么办法，杰弗瑞？你们离开了！不再回来了！哦！”校长夸张地掩面而泣。  
　　学习小组用了不到两分钟就解决了校长和昌。  
　　“说，邪恶学习小组带着阿布蒂去哪了？”特洛伊和雪莉把昌和校长的头压在桌上，杰夫主问。  
　　“拿我的手机去，”校长道，“阿布蒂身上被我们装了追踪器，可以从我的手机里看到位置。”  
　　杰夫伸手从他的裤袋里掏手机。“哦哦，就是那里，杰弗瑞。”校长愉快地呻吟。  
　　杰夫满脸嫌恶地掏出手机，又问：“我再问最后一个问题，学校里到底还有几个人类？”  
　　“我，昌，伦纳德，没了，”校长道，“他们威胁我们！不服从就把我们变成僵尸，不能恢复那种！空调温度降低只能暂时维持他们的人类外表，不能治愈！”  
　　“而你，校长，”杰夫道，“就自己苟活了下来，而让反抗的学生们变成了僵尸，永世在你的学校里游荡。”  
　　校长发出了哭声，直到学习小组离去后很久，也没有停下。  
　　  
　　5  
　　邪恶学习小组的邪恶跑车疾驰在高速公路上。  
　　“我们送他去哪里，杰夫？”邪恶安妮毫无忌惮地露着乳沟，魅惑地问着邪恶杰夫。  
　　“送到邪恶阿布蒂待的地方，疯人院，”邪恶杰夫道，“在那里我会令他们两个决斗，不论哪个存活下来，都会黑化，成为我们的一员。”  
　　“哦，邪恶杰夫，你真是睿智。”邪恶布雷塔仰慕地说。  
　　“等等，那是什么？”邪恶杰夫从后视镜里看到一辆轿车疾驰而来，“这车真是酷到没朋友，喔！”  
　　他惊呼了一下，全车的人都惊呼了一下，因为后面那辆酷到没朋友的车不要命地撞了他们一下，幸亏邪恶杰夫及时避开。  
　　“是他们！”邪恶特洛伊沙哑地叫道。  
　　“停车吧，邪恶的我们！”杰夫咬着牙飙着车，“我倒是很想试试这辆车的最大马力！”  
　　“掏枪！”邪恶杰夫命令道。  
　　邪恶雪莉掏出彩蛋冲锋枪，打开车门，在狂风中努力稳住枪口，同时不让自己掉出车外，向后车射击。  
　　“妈的！”杰夫的前玻璃中了一枪彩色，“谁带武器了？”  
　　学习小组面面相觑，没有人有武器，谁会想到会上演这出？大家顿时陷入了绝望。  
　　“好吧，”杰夫叹道，“别给我弄坏了。”  
　　说话间，他腾出一只手按了一个按钮，特洛伊身前弹出一个暗箱，打开盖子，里面是满满的彩弹枪。  
　　“杰夫！”抛开每个人的不解不谈，大家发出的是欢呼。  
　　“有些有钱人有这种爱好，我陪他们打这玩意是为了工作……”杰夫半真半假地解释着，没人在乎。  
　　雪莉已经装好弹，枪上膛，大叫一声“不带大三个孩子也敢自称邪恶雪莉？”探身出去，一枪命中正在向后射击的邪恶雪莉，邪恶雪莉消失了。  
　　“呼，太棒了，我也要玩玩。”特洛伊捧着枪蓄势待发，但前方没有人再露头。  
　　两车正僵持，忽见前车急转向，拦在后车之前，杰夫来不及调整，一头撞了过去。  
　　空旷的路上发出巨大的撞击声，两车优秀的性能让车内的人员安然无恙，只是外观已经一塌糊涂。  
　　学习小组和邪恶学习小组各自端着枪，警戒地躲在车辆的掩护之下，互相射击。  
　　杰夫迅速地起身向邪恶杰夫射击，然后蹲倒在掩体之后，看着身边的朋友都做着和自己一样的动作，他突然想到了什么，说：“各位，先停一下，听我说。”  
　　其余人都紧张地蹲了下来，以为他要部署什么战略计划。  
　　“我想说，他们拿的是彩弹枪对吧？”杰夫道，“因为他们是平行空间的人，所以不知为什么彩弹枪能送他们回去自己的空间，但彩蛋对我们又有什么伤害呢？除了弄脏衣服？”  
　　大家听了此话，均愣了一下，然后恍然大悟。  
　　“我倒数三个数，”杰夫道，“3，2……好吧你们已经站起来了。”  
　　杰夫端着枪站起来，和伙伴们一起向前冲，把邪恶杰夫、邪恶安妮、邪恶布雷塔、邪恶特洛伊先后送回她们自己的时空。  
　　特洛伊打开邪恶跑车的后盖，阿布蒂躺在里面。  
　　“我一直知道，”阿布蒂道，“特洛伊会找到我。”[ 注：第四季第三集。]  
　　“我当然会。”特洛伊再也憋不住那副严酷面容，伸出手，左手在胸前拍拍，右手与阿布蒂快速击掌，阿布蒂也同时做了同样的动作，他们的默契又回来了。  
　　安妮发出温馨的“嗷”声。  
　　  
　　“都给我举起手来！”一个人声响起，众人转头，看见邪恶皮尔斯举着枪，身后是一辆小车，“哈哈，学习小组又孤立我，可是把独自追来的我变成了孤胆英雄！”  
　　“邪恶皮尔斯，放下枪吧，它伤害不到我们。”杰夫道。  
　　邪恶皮尔斯明显不知道杰夫在说什么，仍然举着枪，以为自己占了大便宜。  
　　杰夫准备射击邪恶皮尔斯了。  
　　“杰夫，等等，”是爬出后备箱的阿布蒂，他抓住杰夫举枪的手，“我想让邪恶皮尔斯带我去疯人院。”  
　　“什么？”杰夫又给搞糊涂了，“我们费了这么大的劲救你，你却要跟邪恶皮尔斯走？”  
　　“刚才我在后备箱里好好地想过了，杰夫，”阿布蒂道，“邪恶杰夫说的没错，我的梦想就是和你们一起生活在名为‘生活’的电影里，但这梦想不会实现，如果我不去疯人院，如果我跟你们回去了现实世界，我将再一次失去容身之所，依然不被你们所理解，不被你们所接纳。我权衡了一下两者的轻重，觉得我还是去疯人院黑化了比较好，我可以回到邪恶时间线里去和邪恶学习小组在一起，这样也许反而最好。”  
　　“阿布蒂！”杰夫生气了，“你看看我们！”  
　　阿布蒂看看杰夫昂贵的衬衫上的片片油漆。  
　　“再看看我的车！”  
　　阿布蒂看看那摊破破烂烂的金属，即使破烂状态也很酷。  
　　“你却要说，我们做的这一切，都是白费？你真是把我搞糊涂了，你到底要什么！”  
　　“‘我只想要，一杯够劲的酒，和一群相称的朋友’[ 我只想要，一杯够劲的酒，和一群相称的朋友：该句出自《银河系搭车客指南》的第三本，《生命、宇宙以及一切》]。”阿布蒂平静地说，“杰夫，我真的很抱歉。”  
　　“安妮，”阿布蒂拿出告别的姿态在说话，“你是最好的。”  
　　“雪莉，我一直知道雪莉三明治一定会成功。”  
　　“布雷塔，你虽然不是个心理医生，但是个好朋友。”  
　　“特洛伊。”阿布蒂说到这里的时候，所有人都陷入了悲伤里，听不下去了。  
　　“特洛伊，我不知道怎么弥补我对你做过的事情，我只是无法容忍你的缺席……我所有的漫画和DVD都给你，还在我们原来的公寓里，你知道钥匙在哪。”  
　　“皮尔斯，”阿布蒂对着手里的瓶子说，又对着邪恶皮尔斯说，“皮尔斯，我真的很想你。”  
　　“得了吧娘娘腔，根本不知道你们在说什么！”邪恶皮尔斯不耐烦地给了阿布蒂一枪。  
　　阿布蒂的腹部中了一片黄色的污迹，他下意识地用手去捂，沾了一手，就像电影里英雄的血。阿布蒂的另一手从口袋里掏出一片纸，是黑色纸张剪成的山羊胡，他拿着那张山羊胡，开始准备往脸上贴。  
　　“阿布蒂！”这一声最终还是响起了。特洛伊叫住了阿布蒂。  
　　“阿布蒂，你所对我做的，你弥补不了，我也不会原谅你。”  
　　阿布蒂很接受这个答案，于是点了点头。  
　　“但我从未准备不理你，”特洛伊眼含热泪，“我根本做不到！你以为，整整十年来，我假装生你的气，一直不理睬你，很容易吗？”  
　　阿布蒂没料到这个。  
　　“因为我担心！”特洛伊哭着喊道，“我担心我不能一辈子陪你！我担心你离开我，就学不会怎么在现实里生活！现在我明白了，阿布蒂，你根本没想在现实里生活！”  
　　阿布蒂认真地听，认真地道：“我不是不想在现实里生活，我根本无所谓现实和不现实，在我眼里，世界显示比你们看到的多一种颜色。特洛伊，你曾经也能看到那种颜色，现在……我不知道，但看起来你过得很好，我想那就足够了。”  
　　“阿布蒂，我刚刚发现我错了，”特洛伊道，“如果我改正那个错误，你能不要黑化吗？”  
　　“我不觉得你哪里错了，不过你可以说来听听。”阿布蒂说。  
　　“我曾担心我不能一辈子陪着你，我错了，”特洛伊道，“我能。”  
　　阿布蒂的动作僵住了，手里的假山羊胡纸片飘到地上。特洛伊冲过去抱住阿布蒂，阿布蒂也抱住特洛伊。安妮和雪莉感动地抱在一起，杰夫和布雷塔用胳膊捅捅对方，相视而笑。  
　　“这个场面太基了，我真想杀了我自己。”邪恶皮尔斯说。然后他就用彩弹枪射了自己，消失了。  
　　  
　　“特洛伊，阿布蒂，开上邪恶学习小组的车，”杰夫道，“我们回格林德尔。”  
　　“六季加一部电影？”[ Six seasons and a movie:剧中反复出现的一句口号，已变成大家默认的该剧目标。]阿布蒂兴奋地问。  
　　“那个再议，”杰夫说，“在那之前，别忘了，我们还有一整个学校的僵尸要解决！”  
　　夕阳照着两辆车疾驰而去，学习小组踏上又一次神奇之旅。  
　　 剧终  
　　  
　　尾声  
　　格林德尔的教师办公室里，杰夫坐在自己的桌前，一手撑着下巴，一手弹打着他刚刚看完的一摞纸。  
　　“这就是你写的剧本？”  
　　阿布蒂点点头。  
　　“心理学上，这个剧本典型地反应了阿布蒂的内心……”布雷塔是带阿布蒂和剧本来见杰夫的人，她刚要阐述自己的分析，就被杰夫捉着胳膊扔了出去，然后关上门。  
　　“你不是真的想拍这玩意吧？”杰夫返回座位做下。  
　　“是啊，所以想麻烦你们出演，”阿布蒂道，“我想拍成系列电影，第一部上映之后，视反响再拍第二部僵尸的故事……”  
　　“你还想上映？”杰夫道，“反响怎么样我是不知道，但埃德加·赖特和西蒙·佩吉一定会告你——对，哥看了那三部曲[ 三部曲：指的是上述二人作品“血与冰淇淋三部曲”，即本文设定来源电影《世界尽头》所在系列。]，因为哥酷。”  
　　“阿布蒂，”杰夫沉了沉声音，开始谆谆教导，“你知道我怎么想吗？我看了这个，觉得你是太想念特洛伊了，没错，他的船现在是失去了联系，但我们相信他一定会平安回来的。而且那不是你的错，阿布蒂，环游世界是他自己的选择。”  
　　“我有时觉得也许是我的错，”阿布蒂偏着头，说了实话，“如果我不让他走会怎样？如果我用极端手段让他回来会怎样？我这样想，就写了这个东西。”  
　　“我建议你现在就回到家里，盖上被子睡一觉，当你醒来，”杰夫摊手，“也许就有特洛伊的消息了。”  
　　阿布蒂一向听杰夫的，他站起来点点头。  
　　响起了敲门声，杰夫说：“进来。”  
　　门打开了，布雷塔站在门外，她的眼睛红红的，像是哭过，但嘴巴却是笑着的。她身边的安妮和雪莉也都是一样。  
　　三个女孩往旁边让开，露出她们身后的人：一个结实阳光的黑人青年。  
　　“嗨，克隆阿布蒂。”特洛伊久久地看着阿布蒂，这样打招呼。  
　　“嗨，克隆特洛伊。”[ 克隆特洛伊、克隆阿布蒂：第五季第五集中，阿布蒂由于不能接受特洛伊因环游世界离开，地板在他的眼中变成了岩浆，而他在自己发起的全校熔岩游戏中坠入岩浆“而亡”，特洛伊和布雷塔为了唤醒他，假装克隆了一个阿布蒂，令他“复活”，克隆阿布蒂表示可以接受特洛伊离开。特洛伊为了克服心中对环游世界的恐惧，也假死并假复活了一次，变成“克隆特洛伊”。]阿布蒂也久久地看着特洛伊。  
　　两人走近对方，伸出手，左手在胸前两下，右手拍击着对方的手，这是他们独有的默契。然后，他们同时都觉得还不足够，同时再迈前一步，同时将对方搂近了自己，同时将自己贴近了对方。  
　　 真的剧终  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
了吗


End file.
